Un verso diferente: Sword Art Online
by Louis Marlon
Summary: Luego de esperar por días para obtener una copia del juego que ha causado furor los últimos meses, los jugadores de este mundo de RV ven sus vidas venirse cuesta abajo cuando un psicópata los atrapa en el mismo. Dos amigos tratarán de sobrevivir a la "prisión" virtual en la que ahora se encuentran. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir intactos, en más de un sentido, hasta el final del juego? (AU)


Capítulo 1: Partida Mortal

En el año 2022, la humanidad fue capaz de crear un ambiente virtual completo. Y junto con la revolución que esto significó, los videojuegos no se quedaron atrás. En ese momento nació "Sword Art Online" -simplificado como SAO- como la cabecilla de los videojuegos de inmersión virtual. Un VRMMORPG, como era clasificado, desde su anuncio causó furor en todo el público. Finalmente salió a venta, las filas eran enormes y las personas acampaban desde días antes fuera de las tiendas para obtenerlo.

—Oh, dios, finalmente voy a conseguir Sword Art Online —decía el chico en la fila mientras rascaba sus marrones cabellos—, esperar tres días acampando afuera de la tienda por una de las diez mil copias valió la pena.

El muchacho salía de la tienda feliz con la copia del juego en sus manos mientras enfocaba su mirada en la carátula del empaque que no notó otro joven corriendo hacia su dirección directo a una colisión. Aparentemente el otro chico también corría muy distraído. Como era de esperarse, el golpazo ocurrió sin ninguna interrupción y ambos cayeron al suelo por el impacto.

—¡L-lo siento mucho!

El castaño levantó su mirada y lo único que vio fue una mata de cabellos azabaches alborotados sacudirse de arriba abajo mientras pedía disculpas. Antes de que fuera capaz de asimilar la situación, el chico salió corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras seguía preguntándose qué había ocurrido tomó su copia del juego y salió de la tienda.

—Muy bien, muy bien —El castaño entraba a su casa y se encerraba en su habitación—. Todo listo para no ser interrumpido.

El muchacho se tumbó en su cama y se colocó el casco de realidad virtual. El logo "NerveGear" se leía en grandes letras en la frente del casco. Los ojos del chico se cerraron y sonrío mientras decía "Link Start". Un fondo de colores le estalló en la cara y un menú apareció frente a él: solicitaba un nombre.

—"Korin" está bien.

Al aplastar el botón de "aceptar" el estallido de colores desapareció y un fondo negro invadió su vista. Poco a poco comenzó a aparecer un mensaje que dictaba:

BIENVENIDO A SWORD ART ONLINE

El joven ahora llamado Korin apareció en una plaza donde poco a poco más personas, o mejor llamados jugadores, comenzaban a aparecer de la misma forma que él lo hizo.

—¡Santo cielo, esto sí que es realista!

Korin observaba sus manos con mucha euforia. Era la primera vez que usaba esta clase de realidad virtual y lo llenó de emoción lo semejante a la "vida real" que parecía. Salió corriendo hacia campo abierto y observó algunos jabalíes que funcionaban como enemigos del juego.

—Así que esos son los enemigos del Piso 1 —decía sonriendo mientras tomaba una posición de batalla—… esto será fácil.

Sin percatarse de sus alrededores por su emoción inicial, una figura humanoide lo observaba a lo lejos. El chico no presentaba ningún problema en golpear a los jabalíes y derrotarlos. Aunque luego de un par de minutos de repetir la misma acción uno de los jabalíes lo embistió por atrás y lo envió volando un par de metros.

—Eso… dolió menos de lo que pensaba.

La figura humanoide que lo observaba desde lejos saltó para caer un par de centímetros cerca de Korin.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Eh? —El castaño levantaba la mirada hacia la persona que le extendía la mano.

—Podría darte un par de consejos con esos enemigos.

—Ah, claro —Korin tomaba la mano del desconocido mientras se levantaba—. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

—Me llaman Wolf.

—Bien, Wolf, ¿qué tal si me muestras esos consejos?

—Claro, mira, es fácil —Wolf adoptaba una posición de batalla junto a la pequeña espada que cargaba consigo—. Si te concentras en asestar el golpe, al momento de ejecutarlo harás más daño.

Mientras Wolf realizaba su explicación, la espada que cargaba comenzaba a emitir un brillo violáceo. Cuando terminó de hablar, enfocó su mirada en uno de los jabalíes de la zona y salió disparado hacia este para ejecutar un solo corte con su espada. Luego de un chirrido por parte del enemigo, Wolf dio un salto hacia atrás y el jabalí desapareció en un estallido de colores mientras un mensaje de aumento de nivel aparecía ante el jugador que acabó con el mismo.

—No es tan complicado —decía Wolf mientras sonreía.

—Supongo…

—Bien, es tu turno.

Ambos comenzaron a atacar diferentes enemigos que iban apareciendo por la zona mientras subían de nivel de tanto en tanto. Avanzaron a la siguiente zona una vez limpiaron la primera y continuaron así por un par de horas hasta que cayeron exhaustos.

—Bueno… eso ha sido divertido —dijo Korin mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Vaya que sí.

—Fue una tarde divertida, pero tengo que irme —Korin se levantaba mientras se estiraba—. Si no salgo ahora, mis padres seguros me castigan.

—Oh, ya veo, yo me quedaré un rato más… supongo que nos veremos otro día.

—Sí, nos veremos.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Korin le daba la espalda a Wolf para desconectarse. El castaño permaneció inmóvil un par de momentos mientras su amigo aún sentado lo miraba extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Wolf mientras inclinaba su cabeza a forma de pregunta.

—Tal vez esta sea una pregunta estúpida —Korin se volteaba lentamente hacia Wolf—… pero ¿cómo me desconecto?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, mira, no hay botón para desconectarse.

Wolf se levantó y accedió a su menú para comprobar las palabras de su nuevo amigo. En el instante palideció al darse cuenta de que eran correctas.

—¿Crees que… sea algún error del juego?

—Realmente espero eso…

Habiendo dicho esto, una estela de luz los envolvió y cegó. Cuando finalmente la luz disminuyó y sus ojos se recuperaron por la repentina explosión de luz se dieron cuenta que fueron transportados a la plaza del llamado Pueblo de los Inicios en el Piso 1. Miraron a su alrededor y no eran los únicos que pasaban por esto. Cada vez más y más jugadores comenzaban a llenar la plaza, todos con expresiones de asombro y miedo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Wolf miraba a todo lado nerviosamente.

—No tengo idea… pero no somos los únicos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de destellos de luces, la plaza se llenó de jugadores. Parecía como si todos los jugadores que se conectaron el día del lanzamiento fueron forzados a "presentarse" en el mismo lugar. La preocupación general aumentó cuando una especie de capa compuesta por hexágonos rojos se formó englobando la plaza. Un líquido chorreó de las esquinas de algunos hexágonos hasta tomar una forma humanoide.

—Bienvenidos a mi mundo —dijo la figura que se había formado desde el líquido, que ahora adoptó la forma de una persona con túnica roja gigantesca que cubría enteramente su cuerpo.

—Es él —dijo Korin con sus ojos llenos de asombro.

—¿Disculpa? ¿A quién te refieres?

—Es… el creador de este mundo…

—Mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko —Comenzó su discurso la figura gigantesca—, en estos momentos son el único que tiene controlo absoluto sobre este mundo. Como ya deben haber notado, el botón de desconectarse no se encuentra presente en el menú principal. Pero debo aclarar que esto no es un error, esto es una característica única de Sword Art Online.

El silencio de lo jugadores se volvió poco más que "sepulcral".

—En estos momentos ninguno de ustedes puede desconectarse del juego y tampoco nadie del exterior puede remover su NerveGear —Kayaba movió su brazo derecho, lo que provocó que varias pantallas de noticias se generaran a su alrededor—. Si alguna persona del exterior intenta remover o apagar su NerveGear este activará un transmisor en su interior que emitirá una poderosa onda microondas que acabará con su cerebro y su vida.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Estamos atrapados…

—Como podrán observar —El creador del juego continuó su discurso—, todo esto ya está siendo reportado alrededor del mundo, así que su preocupación por que alguien remueva su NerveGear deberá ser mínima. Su verdadera preocupación debe residir en su HP. Si la barra de salud de cualquier jugador llegase a cero, tanto su "avatar" como su vida se perderán para siempre. El NerveGear destruirá su cerebro.

El miedo y odio de los jugadores no se hizo esperar, grandes oleadas de insultos y reclamos comenzaron a surgir hacia el creador del juego. Aunque poco servirían ya que sus destinos fueron sellados en el momento en que decidieron iniciar sesión en el juego. Kayaba no hizo más que continuar con su palabrería.

—Solo existe una forma de escarpar: ganar este juego. Actualmente se encuentran en el Piso 1 de este mundo; avancen por los calabozos y derroten al "Jefe de Piso" para desbloquear el siguiente. Hagan lo mismo hasta abrirse paso hacia el Piso 100 y ganen este juego. Finalmente, añadí un regalo para todos ustedes, pueden revisarlo en su inventario.

Con estas palabras dichas, todos los jugadores procedieron a abrir sus menús y dirigirse a sus inventarios. Un ítem llamado "Espejo" se encontraba ahí. En cuanto lo seleccionaban y el mismo aparecía en sus manos como un pequeño espejo redondo, todos los jugadores comenzaron a ser rodeados nuevamente por una estela de luz. Habiendo terminado el espectáculo, todas las apariencias "falsas" de los avatares desaparecieron y en su lugar dejaron las apariencias del mundo real de los jugadores.

—¡Eres tú! —gritaba Korin mientras señalaba a Wolf.

—¿Soy yo qué?

—¡Tú eres el idiota que chocó conmigo esta mañana!

—¡Idiota serás tú!

La pelea de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando Kayaba decidió seguir con su "explicación".

—Tal vez para este punto muchos de ustedes se pregunten el por qué de mis acciones. ¿Por qué el creador de Sword Art Online y desarrollador del NerveGear haría tal cosa? Pues la respuesta es simple: todo lo que deseé fue crear un mundo e intervenir en el mismo. Con esto concluye el tutorial para el lanzamiento de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte.

De la misma manera en que apareció, desapareció. La "capa" de hexágonos rojos cayó y el silencio reinó una vez más en aquella plaza. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Las reacciones fueron variadas: algunos gritaban, otros lloraban. La furia, miedo, odio y demás emociones se apoderaron de los jugadores. Al cabo de unos minutos todos salieron corriendo de la plaza en la búsqueda de la supervivencia. Muy pocos jugadores permanecieron en la plaza, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

—Entonces —Wolf se dejaba caer al suelo—… ¿qué haremos?

—No lo sé… pero debemos llegar al Piso 100.

—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —El de cabellos alborotados estaba temblando—. ¿Cuándo has escuchado que alguien termine un juego así? Estamos condenados.

—Condenados o no —Korin comenzaba a caminar fuera de la plaza—, no pienso morir en un lugar como este.

—Espera —Wolf lo siguió—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a entrenar, vamos a sobrevivir. Pero, sobre todo, vamos a salir de este basurero y personalmente le romperé la cara a Kayaba Akihiko.


End file.
